Rainbow Dash (Creepa-Bot Inc.)
Rainbow Dash is an in-game playable character that is unlocked after completing the My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack with Twilight Sparkle. Background Will add. Abilities * Flight * Sonic Rainboom Switches * Cloud Kicking * Dive (Sea Pony) Quotes Entrance and Exit Animations Entrance *Rainbow Dash flies out of the rift, flies around and lands on the ground. Exit *Rainbow Dash crouches and flies into the rift. Idle Animations *Rainbow Dash stretches her legs and her wings. *Rainbow Dash starts to doze off, then snaps awake. Attack Animations Normal Attack *Rainbow Dash swings her right hoof. *Rainbow Dash swings her left hoof. *Rainbow Dash rushes foward and does a loop in the air. *Rainbow Dash turns around, bucks with her hind legs, then turns back around. Ground Pound *Rainbow Dash slams her hooves into the ground with a rainbow shockwave. Finishing Moves *Rainbow Dash flies up, grabs a thundercloud, brings it down, and kicks it. The cloud shoots a lightning bolt at the enemy. The enemy is blown to pieces. *Rainbow Dash flies in to the air, grabs the enemy, flies up, and drops the enemy. The enemy falls to the ground. Rainbow Dash flies back down. Misc. Animations Movement Standing *Rainbow Dash stands, her head slightly bobbing. She is smirking. She looks left, then up, then straight. Then she turns her head right. Then she turns her head straight. Then repeat. Standing on Edge *Rainbow Dash leans forward, wobbling, with her wings spread out and a look of fear on her face. Tip-Toeing *Rainbow Dash crouches and slowly walk. Walking *Rainbow Dash walks at a normal speed. Wading Through Water *Rainbow Dash wades through the water looking down. Pushing Objects on Slide Puzzles *Same as Rotating Switches. Running *Rainbow Dash trots. Sprinting *Rainbow Dash gallops. Walking on Balance Beam *Rainbow Dash slowly walks along the beam with her wings spread out. Jumping *Rainbow Dash leaps into the air with her front legs tucked in, her hind legs dangling, and her wings spread out. Her front is tilted upwards. Falling Short Height *Rainbow Dash falls with her front legs out, her hind legs partially tucked in, and her wings still tucked in. Her front is tilted downwards and her hair and tail sway upwards. Falling Tall Height *Rainbow Dash falls with her body tilted downwards. She is flailing her hooves with a scared look on her face and her wings dangling upwards, her hair and tail doing the same. Landing Short Height *Rainbow Dash lands on her front hooves on the ground, her back hooves landing quickly after. Her wings flap once, then tuck in. Landing Tall Height *Rainbow Dash lands on all four of her hooves and stumbles. She shakes her head and tucks her wings in. Grabbing Onto Ledge *Rainbow Dash grabs onto the ledge with her front hooves with a grunt. Her left hoof slips off. Her wings flap vigorously and she puts her hoof back onto the ledge. Hanging Onto Ledge *Rainbow Dash hangs onto the ledge with her front hooves. Her wings will occasionally flutter. Moving Left or Right on Ledge *Rainbow Dash turns her head left or right and jumps a little to the left or right. Her wings flutter when jumping. Climbing Up *Rainbow Dash looks up and climbs up with her hooves. Down *Rainbow Dash turns her head right and looks down as she climbs down with her hooves. Left *Rainbow Dash turns her head left and looks left as she climbs left with her hooves. Right *Rainbow Dash turns her head right and looks right as she climbs right. Flying Through Rift *Rainbow Dash spreads her wings as her front and back legs dangle behind her. Flying: Idle *Rainbow Dash flaps her wings with her front hooves tucked in and her hind legs dangling beneath her. Flying: Moving *Rainbow Dash spreads her wings and flaps them as she flies with her front hooves facing out ahead of Twilight and her hind legs dangling behind her. Flying: Rising *Rainbow Dash looks up with her front hooves tucked in and her hind legs dangling beneath her as she rises. Flying: Descending *Rainbow Dash looks down with her front hooves tucked in and her hind legs dangling beneath her as she descends. Flight: Melee #Rainbow Dash swings her left hoof forward. #Rainbow Dash swings her right hoof forward. #Rainbow Dash does a corkscrew dash (if that makes sense.) #Rainbow Dash turns around, then bucks, then turns back around. Falling (in areas like the beginning of "The Final Showdown" in the Story Mode *Rainbow Dash looks down with all her legs spread out and her wings spread out too. Activating Switches Buttons *Rainbow Dash presses the button with her hoof. Levers *Rainbow Dash pulls the lever down with her front hooves. Rotating Switches *Rainbow Dash puts her front hooves on the switch and moves forward on her hind legs. Valve Switches *Rainbow Dash puts her front hooves on the left side of the valve and turns it from the left to the right. Then she puts her hooves back down. Using Abilities Can’t Use Something * Rainbow Dash turns to the camera and tilts her head with a confused look, then closes her eyes and shakes her head. Sonic Rainboom Switches * Basicly the Flying: Moving animation, except her wings are flapping very fast and she will keep speeding up until she activates it. Then she will destroy the fan part of the switch. Dive Idle on Surface * Rainbow Dash pushes against the water with her front hooves. Swimming on the Surface * Rainbow Dash pushes herself forward with her front hooves and back hooves. Diving Underwater * Rainbow Dash's hind legs burst into a cloud of yellow sparkles, then turn into a fish tail Swimming Underwater * Rainbow Dash pushes herself toward with her fish tail. Idle On Bottom * Rainbow Dash floats, looking left, then right, then straight. Her mane is floating as well. Her tail will occasionally swish (if you know what that means.) Walking on the Bottom * Rainbow Dash drifts toward with her tail. Combat Fighting Stance * Rainbow Dash leans back with her left front hoof raised, her wings spread out, and an angry look on her face. Grabbing Onto Ground (where you have to rapidly press action) * Rainbow Dash hangs onto the ground with her front hooves. Her hind legs and wings dangle behind her. Stunned 1 * Rainbow Dash hovers in the air, curled up in a ball, and sometimes trying to uncurl, only to groan and curl back up. Freeing From Stunned 1 * Rainbow Dash falls onto the ground, uncurls, and gets back up. Stunned 2 * Rainbow Dash's legs are packed together and her wings are stuck to her body. She wiggles and struggles. Grabbed by Cyberman * Rainbow Dash is grabbed by the neck and she flaps her wings vigorously and flails her front legs with a look of terror on her face. Sleeping (Purple Poppies) * Rainbow Dash sits as her head droops down with her eyes closed. Electrocuted * Rainbow Dash jolts with all her limbs sticking straight outwards as she is electrocuted with a look of pain on her face. Afraid: Idle * Rainbow Dash stands and shakes, looking left and right quickly with a look of fear on her face. Afraid: Running * Rainbow Dash gallops with her mouth open in fear as she yells. Taking Damage * Rainbow Dash stumbles backwards with her eyes closed and her wings out slightly. Hit by Laser or Sonar * Same as Elemental: Shooting Beam. Sinking * Rainbow Dash raises her front legs up as she sinks with a look of terror on her face. Riding Vehicles Wheeled/Flying/Underwater Vehicle/Mech * Rainbow Dash sits down with her front hooves tucked in between her hind legs and her wings tucked in. Riding on Back of Vehicle like Sentry Gun or Other * Rainbow Dash is in a standing position. She has her front hooves on top of whatever she’s riding, with her wings tucked in. Riding Brutal Bloom (Swooping Evil Rebuild 2) * Rainbow Dash’s hind legs and tail are outside. The rest of her is inside the Brutal Bloom. Her hind legs are wiggling in panic. Picking Up Objects like Companion Cube or other * Same as Picking Up Maze Pieces. Can also run, however, like Chell. Using Keystones Chroma: When Colored * Rainbow Dash's body, mane, and tail are colored, excluding the cutie mark and eyes. Elemental: Shooting Beam * Rainbow Dash reaches out with her right hoof with her wings spread out. Scale: Picking Up Maze Pieces * Rainbow Dash knocks the Maze Piece into the air and onto her back. Scale: Throwing Maze Pieces * Rainbow Dash thrusts her back and launches the Maze Piece. Scale: Standing Under Maze Piece On Tracks * Rainbow Dash puts her right hoof above her head to push up the Maze Piece. Scale: Moving Under Maze Piece On Tracks * Rainbow Dash walks, keeping her hoof above her head. Locate: Opening Rift * Rainbow Dash sits down, spreads her wings, closes her eyes, and raises her front hooves up. Other Building * Rainbow Dash tosses the pieces with her front hooves. Category:My Little Pony Category:Characters Category:Customs by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Custom characters by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Story Pack Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Flight Category:Master Build Category:Sonic Rainboom Switches Category:Cloud Kicking Category:Dive